Igni Blask
Player: gbanshee *Name: Igni Blask *Gender: Male *Age: 29 *Race: Human *Birthdate: January 15th. *Height: 6'2". // 188 cm *Weight: 203 lbs. // 92 kg *Sexual Orientation: Straight *Hair: Short black *Eyes: Green. *Occupation: Vulcan's Temple Leader *Known skills: 1H and 2H sword mastery, holy magic, first aid, advanced shielding, spear mastery. *Class in game: Paladin *Alignment: Good *Birthplace: Izlude *Guild: Temple of Vulcan 'Appearance' Igni is tall, well built man. His body easily brings chivalry on mind. His black hair and green cat-like eyes are rather odd composition, which sometimes makes him look frightening when he gets angry. His body is covered in scars and bruises in places, after all fights and training he went through. Despite his young age, his hands are worn, as well as his body. His expression is serious almost all the time, but can get really cheerful on occasions. Usually, Igni wears long, brown robe with a ruby-emerald coloured jacket-like top in shape of a serpent or some snake, decorated with some gems as buttons, which he calls "Zahhak". In battle, he wears a shiny, emerald, full-plate armor called „War”, and emerald helm called „Loka”, almost all the time. Under the armor he wears a chainmail. He rarely wears anything else, and because his Peco named Rainbow almost always follows him, carrying his armor, he is ready for battle anytime. From his gear it’s clear he is a serious member of chivalry. Lately, since the equipment he got from Rostam is in Research Center Pandora, examined, Igni is wearing a spiked plate armor that deataches itself and reataches into a solid block, enabling him to put it on or take it off quickly whenever he has to. He also uses a simple long sword and a shield. 'Personality' Igni is still young and hotheaded, sometimes even raging on trivial matters. He is the one who is always first in place when something happens and always reacts with anger when something doesn’t go right. He lacks experience in many places, but he is full of potential and „refreshing youth’s spirit”. Igni always tries to do his job right, no matter how simple or hard it might be. He never gives up, even in really harsh situations. His chivarlous mind tells him to protect the weak and never side with evil. Whenever he is in doubt, he will try to calm down and pray to Vulcan, hoping for coming up with solution or answer. He is really dedicated to the temple and tries everything to bring glory, not disgrace upon it. If he would happen to disgrace the temple, he would rather die or go through serious punishment to redeem himself. 'Biography' Igni was born in Izlude. His childhood went without any complications. At the age of 7 he joined Izlude Swordman School, where he was training for 9 years. At the age of 16 he joined Swordman Guild in Izlude. He quickly advanced in ranks, and during that time, he often went through harsh times, even slipped away from death just by inch. He thanked gods for that, especially Vulcan, when he thought that the God of Fire helped him out in his battles. After 5 years of his work in Swordman Guild, he quit the guild and trained for 3 years in Veins desert. There, he met Rostam, mysterious warrior that taught him pretty much everything he knows now. Every day they went through the harsh training together, but Rostam never revealed who he really was to Igni, and one day he just disappeared, leaving only his equipment: Zahhak, Tiamat, War, Loka, Mithra and Vritra. Igni trained 2 more years in the desert, then he returned to Prontera. Igni became a Crusader in different way than others: he didn’t go through the test, he just challenged 3 of the strongest members of Crusader guild and beat them easily – Rostam’s training showed it’s effectiveness. For a young, unexperienced on the first sight swordman, Igni sure knew a lot. Vulcan noticed the young man and decided to charge him with raising a temple dedicated to the god of fire. 'Weapons' 1H sword named „Tiamat”. Long, but with thin blade, sharpened on both sides. A big emerald resting in the handle. & Shield named „Mithra”. It has elegant shape, with emerald edges and 2 faces cared on the front, facing different directions. (Will draw) (That’s the equipment he is usually using, making him look... „emeraldy”) OR Flamberge named „Vritra”. Giant, heavy sword with long blade. Instead of the leather wrapped section, there is a silver chain wrapped around it, with cross shaped dagger on the end. (Will draw it someday D8) 'Special Skills' Other than standard holy magic and using weapons, Igni developed skills of his own, that help him in his fights greatly. *'Extended Holy Cross' - Igni can increase the range of holy cross, turning it into range attack, by sending the holy energy created with the sword slash toward his enemy. That requires a lot of focus and a bit more spiritual power, decreasing the attack's power. *'Extended Grand Cross' - Igni can create Grand Cross not only under his feet, but under target's feet too, using it as a surprise attack. Again, it requires more focus and spiritual power, decreasing Grand Cross's power. *'Advanced Shield Chain' - Igni can create a magical copies of his shield, multiplying the amount of projectiles sent toward the enemy. Shields pass through solid objects, but when passing through living (that includes undeads, since they are, well, still alive) beings, they damage cells, causing internal injuries mainly. *'Godly Pressure' - When in a pinch, Igni can use Pressure coming directly from Vulcan. To do it though, he needs to sacrifice lots of energy. The falling cross is made of magical energy, exploding when it touches a solid object. The explosion hurts greatly living beings (that includes undeads, since they are, well, still alive), but is useless against other objects. Igni can manipulate the change of the cross, but the bigger it is, more energy is needed. 3 sizes can be distinguished: Small - Igni burns almost all of his spiritual energy at once, greatly weakening himself in battle, calling a cross about 5x5 cell size in game. The range of the explosion is about 10 cells. Medium - Igni burns all his spiritual energy at once, also drawing out energy from his cells, destroying or damaging many of them. After calling a cross about 10x10 cells in game, Igni passes out. The explosion range is about 20 cells. After calling a cross of this size, Igni would have to go through hospitalization for few weeks, probably even damaging his body seriously enough to lower his fighting capabilities. Big - Igni sacrifices all of his energy, from mind and body, at once, resulting in his immediate death. The called cross is 20x20 cells size, and explosion can go to 40 cells. (a bit bigger than Prontera's fountain - to the flags area around it). 'Relationships' Friends: *'Dorian Del Doras' - Igni's friend and more than that, actually. She assaulted him twice, trying to murder, because of the orders she got. He stopped her and changed her mind about many things. Now she is part of the Temple of Vulcan, trying to repent for sins she had commited in her life. *'Valhaer Tan' - Valhaer earned Igni's after he finished training in the desert. Valhaer helped him against a group of bloodthirsty Gallions and since then, both are pretty close. Valhear became the Radiant of Vulcan's Temple few days after Igni formed it. *'Darlon Gandriel' - Darlon was the leader of Crusader Guild of Prontera. Igni defeated him in a fight, hurting his pride. Igni often commented on how weak the guild is, which clearly annoyed Darlon often. After a time though, Igni's words seemed to reach Darlon, and when he asked him to join the Order of the Flame, he accepted the offer. *'Victoria de la Croix' - Victoria was one of best crusaders under Darlon. Igni found out that he enjoys her jokes quite a lot quickly (even though he pretends he disapproves of them). Victoria joined the Order of the Flame with Darlon. *'Sanjiro Cyril' - Igni asked Sanjiro for help once, which resulted in him joining the Order of the Flame. Igni pays Sanjiro with Mastelas instead of money, which is often a topic of jokes. Enemies: *'Erden Edgewood' - For what he did, Erden took number 1 spot on Igni's enemy list. He is trying to make sure that Erden won't cause trouble again *'Lionhart' - After Igni striped Lionhart of his position in Prontera's Chivalry, Lionhart was doing everything to prove Igni that Igni is weaker than him. For now, with no success. *'Zakuro' - After Igni interrupted his mission, Zakuro challenged him to fight for death, which Igni barely won. With his pride hurt, Zakuro tried to kill himself, but Igni stopped him. That just added oil to fire. Category:Characterpedia